Patent Document 1 discloses a ground fault detection device for detecting a ground fault of a photovoltaic string in a state where the photovoltaic string and a power conditioner are electrically disconnected from each other by a switching section provided between the photovoltaic string and the power conditioner.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-119382